


A Merry Christmas Indeed

by xxpaperflowersxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And they were lab partners!, Christmas, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I hopped on the Liliza train, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaperflowersxx/pseuds/xxpaperflowersxx
Summary: It's Christmastime in National City and Kara Danvers has an extra special gift in store for Lena Luthor.Cue Christmas shenanigans with the superfamily at Kara & Lena's apartment, and a side helping of Liliza
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers/Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	A Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperpugnandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/gifts).



> This Christmas I was gifted with the beautiful @Semperpugnandi as my Secret Santa recipient. Over the past 6 months I've had the pleasure of getting to know Haleigh and being able to call her my friend. She blesses me on the regular with sneaky peeks at the Parent Trap AU or her headcannons for wonderful Liliza one-shots. 
> 
> Haleigh, I was honoured to be able to write this for you my friend. I hope you enjoyed all the cracky Liliza that I knew I just had to include! Merry Christmas you beautiful human and a Happy New Year <3

_‘Kara, are you sure about this?’_ Lena’s voice filtered in from the kitchen.

3 years they had been together. 3 blissful years of waking up next to each other. Of coffee dates and lunch dates and dinner dates. Lena had even taken her on a museum date for their 2nd anniversary.

It was December and though National City seldom received snow, there was a chilling bite to the air and the cheerful promise of Christmas lingered just around the corner.

They had spent the first weekend of December decorating their apartment together ready for the holiday. A huge pine tree adorned with handmade trinkets and glowing amber lights that reminded Kara of the stars she used to see on Krypton, stood in the centre of the floor to ceiling windows along the eastern wall; the sunrise each morning shimmering off the large, golden star nestled on top.

And it had been that very star that had started all of this.

As she had taken the topper from lena’s pale hands and floated up towards the top branch, she couldn’t help but notice the childlike wonder in those green eyes.

And in that moment she had known.

Lena was the first person to make her feel like she had been brought to Earth for a purpose. That maybe fate had strung them both together across the universe. She meant everything to Kara. And Kara knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life discovering and rediscovering everything that made Lena exactly who she was.

So, she had bought a ring.

An Emerald cut, deep blue sapphire on a rose gold band. It had reached out to her through the jewellery shop window, pulled her in towards it. It reminded her so vividly of the Dendrobium flower that had grown in rare, secluded spaces back on Krypton. The colour; the same royal blue that adorned the suit she wore to protect National City every day. It was the perfect token mix of her old life and her new one; both halves of herself that she wanted to share so fully with Lena.

And with Christmas quickly approaching, Kara knew it would be the perfect moment to ask Lena to be hers forever. To show Lena that she wanted to be with her for the rest of their days here on Earth.

She had needed a plan. Christmas day’s were often hectic, with both women separating for at least half of the day to spend time with their respective families. Lena had grown closer to her mother ever since Lex had shown the true extent of his madness and Lillian had begun to show her that she truly did care for her. But this Christmas, Kara needed them to be together for the whole day. She wasn’t sure at exactly what moment she wanted to pop the question and so, she needed to ensure Lena would be within her immediate vicinity for whenever the right moment struck.

Her solution had been met with disbelief and shock.

It had made complete and total sense to her to suggest that they host Christmas at their apartment this year. After all, it was only a matter of time before spending the holidays apart would become too painful.

But Lena was stuck trying to wrap her head around inviting Lillian here. To spend Christmas with them both. To have her sit across the table from Supergirl herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her mother; although that wouldn’t be entirely uncalled for. No, it was the idea of placing Kara in a situation where she would have to interact with a person who had tried, on numerous occasions, to hurt or kill her. Granted, her mother still had no idea about Kara’s dual identity. At least she didn't think so. And Kara had told her before, that she had forgiven Lillian the moment the woman decided to turn over a new leaf. But it all still seemed…odd.

Kara had persisted. She knew this would be the perfect plan and even without the proposal, the thought of having all of the people she loved, and the people they loved, under one roof for the whole of Christmas Day, well it sounded like pure perfection.

Lena had reluctantly agreed and tentatively extended the invitation to Lillian during their weekly lunch together. Of course, she had accepted, Lena expected nothing less. And with Lillian’s confirmation, Kara had set about inviting everyone else from her own family.

She was excited to have Eliza here for a few days. Her time spent with the woman who had grown to be a mother to her, was short and sporadic at best lately; both of them overworked and too busy to make the trip between Midvale and National City too often.

She hadn’t given much thought to having both Lillian and Eliza under the same roof. Her step-mother could be fiercely protective at times and placing her at the same dinner table as the woman who had tried to kill her alter-ego would certainly be interesting.

Alex had been warned to be on her best behaviour, though Kara was certain that Kelly would help to keep her occupied for most of the day.

All of her planning had so far gone without a hitch and she smiled softly to herself as she inhaled the rich scent of roasting turkey and all the delicious accompaniments that Lena had so graciously prepared for everyone.

She was lost in her thoughts, her fingers skimming lightly over the blue velvet box that sat snuggly in her pocket. So dazed out with blissful thoughts of Lena, that she almost forgot the younger woman had asked her a question.

She pulled herself back to the present and rounded the corner of the kitchen, to be met with Lena’s questioning gaze.

 _‘Sorry babe, I got distracted. What did you say?’_ Kara asked, trying to put on her best innocent face to avoid Lena asking exactly what it was that had her so distracted.

Lena rolled her eyes, immediately seeing through the facade but deciding not to push it. Kara Danvers was many things, but a good liar was not one of them.

 _‘I said, are you sure about this? Our families will be here in less than an hour and I don’t know, it just feels like a disaster waiting to happen.’_ Lena sighed exasperatedly.

She moved towards Kara, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding on tightly, her forehead resting comfortably in the crook of Kara’s neck. Sometimes she just needed this; the closeness and the contact. She had spent so many years being severely touch-starved, that being with Kara and her tactile affection, had left her reeling for quite some time. It had been an adjustment for her, one that Kara was all to willing to help with. And now, she didn’t think she could last 1 day without those constant, reassuring touches.

She felt Kara’s arms around her shoulders, pulling her in closer, the weight of Kara’s cheek resting against the top of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing the calming and familiar scent of the woman she loved, to envelop her completely. This. This is why she loved Kara. This ethereal being from another planet always knew exactly how to make her feel better. How to make her feel like she was home.

_‘I’m sorry darling, I know you’ve been excited about today for weeks. I just have a predisposition for dramatics and you know how my brain likes to overthink everything.’_

Kara pulled back and smiled down at her, her arms still loosely looped across her shoulder blades, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles there.

 _‘Lena, you don’t need to apologise. It’s okay that you’re a little apprehensive about it, and I get it, I really do. But, you know, I think it’s going to be a pretty great day. And even if something does go wrong, I have you here and that’s all that matters.’_ Her voice was soft, delicately wrapping around all of Lena’s doubts and washing them away.

 _‘I love you.’_ Lena whispered as she pressed a lasting kiss into the smooth skin of Kara’s neck. _‘And I think you’re right, today will be perfect.’_

Kara opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by the soft knock to their front door. She left a final kiss to the crown of Lena’s head, a reassuring smile on her face as they parted, and moved to greet the first of their guests.

 _‘Where’s your booze? I’m gonna need to get a head start if I’m expected to play nice with Lillian Luthor all day._ ’ Alex snarked, the irritation on her face palpable.

Kara sighed. _’Well hi Alex, Merry Christmas to you too. I’m great, thanks for asking.’_ She loved her sister, she really did, but sometimes Alex could be a real pain in the ass.

 _‘Yeah yeah, Merry Christmas. If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen raiding Lena’s scotch.’_ Kara watched her sisters retreating form and rolled her eyes.

 _‘Ignore her Kara, she’s just pissy because I made her buy Lillian a gift. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s on her best behaviour.’_ The playful glint in Kelly’s eye eased Kara’s momentary worry at her sisters antics. 

_‘Thank you._ ’ Kara mouthed sincerely. Kelly really was perfect at balancing out her sister’s more volatile nature.

_‘C’mon, let’s get you some eggnog and you can tell me how your new job is going. Alex mentioned something about new research you’re involved in?’_

They fell into easy conversation while Alex and Lena discussed the latest L-corp technology she was producing. Kara was just nearing the bottom of her first glass ofthe mulled wine Lena had made the night before, when there was another knock at the door.

She pulled the door open wide and was immediately enveloped into one of Eliza Danvers’ signature warm hugs.

 _‘Merry Christmas sweetie. Could you help me with some of these gifts?’_

Kara glanced down to see the abundance of gift wrapped presents that lined the hallway. Eliza had really gone all out this year. Not that she was surprised, her step-mother had always held a certain affinity for Christmas.

She helped to pile them on top of each other and before Eliza could blink, she had superspeeded them under the Christmas tree.

 _‘Thank you Kara, but I could have carried some of them.’_ Eliza followed after her, giving her a warm smile.

Kara returned the smile, happy to finally be spending some time with the woman who helped raise her.

 _‘Let me get you a drink. Any preference? Lena made this delicious mulled wine and-‘_ She cut off as Eliza touched a hand to her elbow, halting her in her steps towards the kitchen. Kara turned back towards her, brow crinkled in question.

 _‘Sweetheart, I’ve been meaning to tell you, Alex told me that Lillian Luthor will be joining us and well, we have a certain… history.’_ Eliza was twisting her hands in front of her, a move Kara had never witnessed from the older woman before. Her brow crinkle deepened.

 _‘…History?’_ Kara repeated, not quite sure where this was going.

‘ _Yes. I mean, we attended the same college and in our senior year we were paired together as lab partners.’_ That sounded like a reasonable explanation, Kara thought. Though it had never occurred to her before that the two women had attended the same college.

_‘I see. So you were friends?’_

_‘Oh gosh honey no! She was just awful and completely rude to everyone in our class.’_ Eliza scoffed, eyes far off in memory.

Kara was growing nervous. If the two women had a bad history, her whole plan for the day could be completely ruined.

_’O-kay?’_

_‘I promise I won’t make things awkward, I just wanted to tell you first in case it comes up.’_ Eliza grabbed her hand and squeezed, offering her the reassuring comfort that she needed right now.

 _‘Wow, okay. Well, thank you for telling me. I can’t believe I never knew that before.’_ Kara’s gaze was questioning. She had no idea how Eliza had never thought to mention this in the past, especially when Lillian had been fighting against Supergirl. But, she supposed Eliza had her reasons and for now that was good enough.

Kara gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand in return. _‘Let’s get you that drink.’_ She whispered conspiratorially. _‘I think you’re gonna need it.’_

They shared a laugh as they made their way to join the others in the kitchen. Alex was already on her 2nd glass of hard liquor and was reaching to stop Kelly from moving the bottle away from her vicinity. Lena was doing a spectacular job of ignoring them both as she made last minute adjustments to the food that was still slowly cooking, ready for whenever the remaining guests arrived. Kara took the moment to glance around her, taking in the feeling of having her family all together at Christmas and she sighed deeply, feeling more content than she had in a long time.

 _‘Kara?’_ Lena was waving a hand in her face and she suddenly realised that she had spaced out again. She really did need to work on not doing that.

 _‘Hmmm?’_ She questioned, noticing that everyone was staring at her and understanding that she had most likely been asked a question.

Lena shook her head, a hopeless smile on her face. _‘Someone’s at the door darling. Would you mind?’_

 _‘Oh, right, yeah, of course. I’ll be right back!_ ’ She stumbled over the words, trying not to let it show just how dazed out she had been.

She could hear the chorus of laughter emanating from the kitchen as she made her way to the door. Her cheeks tinging pink at the thought of being caught out. Why did she have to be such a dork? Her fingers pressed to her brow in embarrassment, as though she was trying to wipe it away and hide her face at the same time. She shook it off, willing her face to return to a normal colour as she reached for the door.

 _‘Well it’s about time. I was starting to think that I would be left standing out here all evening with… them. You know it’s not polite to keep a guest waiting Miss Danvers._ ’ Lillians face looked scornfully towards the others that had arrived at the same time and Kara suddenly felt guilty for leaving Jonn, Brainy and Nia to deal withthe older woman for longer than necessary.

 _‘Right, sorry. And please, call me Kara.’_ She tried to assert some of her supergirl confidence into the reply, but could hear the high pitched squeakiness to her voice.

She watched as Lillian breezed past her without another word, dropping her expensive coat and scarf into Kara’s hands as she went.

Kara shook her head, remembering that there were still 3 other people waiting patiently in the hallway for her to greet them and invite them in.

 _‘Uh, okay, um… please, come in you guys. Merry Christmas! Here, let me take your coats.’_ She hugged them all as they entered the apartment and politely passed her their coats to hang.

She shuffled towards the hallway closet to dispose of the heavy outerwear, trying desperately to free a hand so that she could point towards the kitchen.

 _‘You guys go ahead, everyone’s in the kitchen. Help yourselves to drinks.’_ She watched Lillian immediately start heading in that direction, followed by the other 3 as they shared a cautious glance of the woman in front of them. Kara couldn’t blame them, Lillian had certainly given herself a reputation in the past for being untrustworthy and she really did herself no favours with her cold and aloof attitude.

She hung the coats and took a moment to savour what would most likely be her last minute of peaceful solitude for the day. She loved her family and she was beyond happy to have them all here together, but even the greatest of relationships needed a little breathing room occasionally. And so she took it. Just 2 minutes to herself, before she rejoined the madness.

The kitchen was alive with energy and chatter, the comforting sounds of food being prepared provided a soothing background to the cacophony of voices speaking over it.

Alex had surprisingly taken it upon herself to introduce Lillian to everyone. Perhaps the scotch had worked its magic a little too well.

 _‘You’ve met Jonn before…obviously.’_ Alex snorted to herself, clearly now finding the situation rather hilarious. Lillian did not share the sentiment and glared down at Alex’s shorter stature, completely unnoticed by Alex herself.

She continued before Kara could butt in. _‘And this is Eliza, my mother and well, Kara’s mom too.’_

Kara sucked in a breath, waiting with tense apprehension for how this reunion was about to go down.

Lillian stuck out her hand, offering it to Eliza. The older blonde looked down at it in confusion.

 _‘I’ve heard a lot about you from Lena. I’m Lillian Luthor, but I’m sure you already knew that.’_ Lillian continued as Eliza reluctantly took her hand and shook uncertainly.

 _‘Yes… I mean, Yes, I know who you are. We’ve met before?’_ Eliza looked up at her in uncertainty.

 _‘Well I do meet lots of donors at the Luthor charity events we host, so yes, our paths may have crossed.’_ Lillian nodded, no recognition present on her face.

Eliza scoffed. _‘We went to college together. But I must say, I’m not surprised that you have no recollection of that.’_

Lillian stiffened, taking in the underlying insinuation of Eliza’s words. Kara could see that this was not about to go well.

 _‘I think you must be mistaken. I went to MIT and mastered at Harvard, and I highly doubt I would have crossed your path at either of those institutions.’_ She turned from Eliza, nose in the air and her arrogance dripping from every inch of her.

Kara spotted the moment that Eliza saw red. She had never seen her step-mother lose her patience quite so quickly or so intensely, but she had to acknowledge that Lillian Luthor really could have that affect on people.

 _‘It’s unsurprising that you’re just as self-absorbed now as you were back then. We were lab partners in our senior year at Harvard, not that I really expect that to hold much significance to you. You always did lord yourself above the rest of us.’_ They were inching ever closer together and all eyes in the room had paused to witness what was happening.

 _‘Okay! As lovely as this reunion is, how about we all go get seated for dinner?’_ Kara clapped her hands loudly in front of her, hoping the sound would help shock everyone out of the sour mood that had settled in the air.

Lillian and Eliza gave each other one last parting glare before moving away from each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

Kara watched everyone disperse towards the large dining table that had been carefully laid out for dinner. She sent a silent thank you over to Kelly as she watched her strategically place Lillian and Eliza at opposite ends of the table.

Her eyes caught Lena’s, the disbelief and questioning shock evident in her beautiful green eyes. And Kara had the sudden urge to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.

 _‘What the hell was that?!’_ Lena whispered harshly towards her, moving around the kitchen to prepare everything to be taken out to the table.

Kara stifled the laugh at the back of her throat but the glee was still glinting in her eyes.

 _‘I’ll explain later because I do not think it’s a great idea to leave those 2 alone with nothing to do for too long.’_ She gestured towards the dining area, noticing the stilted chit-chat that had started between their guests.

Lena nodded and shuffled her out of the door, loading her arms with food to take out.

She breathed a sigh of relief when dinner went off without a hitch. The conversation had flowed much easier once everyone was seated and surrounded by the delicious meal that Lena had prepared for them all. Kara was delighted to see Lillian engaging in active conversation with Brainy, the two of them sparing a back and forth of intricate scientific knowledge that, when she caught pieces of it, left her completely stumped and wondering whether they may be speaking a different language all together.

Jonn and Nia offered themselves up to do dishes and after reluctant acceptance from the hosts, set about clearing the table and making the kitchen look presentable again. Lena made such great food, but god was she a messy cook.

The rest of the group sat down around the fire that Kara had started in the hearth while Lena and Alex dispersed the presents from underneath the large pine tree.

As Jonn and Nia joined them and they all settled in to opening gifts from each other, while softly melodic Christmas music played in the background; the crackling of the fire adding the warm cosiness that is so inherently twinned with Christmastime, Kara couldn’t help the warmth that filled her chest. She felt the heavy weight of the ring box still sat snuggly in her pocket and she fidgeted with anticipation as she tried to watch out for the perfect moment.

She was so focused on Lena and the joyful smile that had invaded the younger woman’s face, that she failed to notice the absence of two of the group members.

Lillian and Eliza had both wandered over to the kitchen to replenish their drinks, barely acknowledging each other with the stilted silence that wrapped itself around them. The air so thick with tension and unspoken words. They returned to the group, a sort of quiet understanding that they would not cause any more of a scene today in front of their daughters, and they stood on the outskirts of the lounge, carefully sipping at their drinks.

Kara had still not noticed the change, her eyes still glued to the form of the woman she loved.

She heard Brainy clear his throat and she looked over towards him.

 _‘Not to interrupt, but it does occur to me that there are certain human traditions surrounding mistletoe during this particular holiday celebration and I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are both currently standing underneath this specific foliage, and therefore it is now imperative that you both ensure that the tradition is upheld.’_ He stated robotically, the information pressing forward from his advanced memory. His hands steepled in front of him and eyes locked with the two women standing before him, he failed to notice the horrified looks from the rest of the group.

Both women looked skywards, confusion crinkling their brows. And there, hanging above them, lay a single sprig of mistletoe. Kara had picked it up at the farmers market while she and Lena were shopping for Christmas groceries. She had hung it there for decoration, never giving a second thought that it may induce the level of painful awkwardness that now hung heavily over the room.

Lillian scoffed and shook her head. She raised an eyebrow at Brainy in a move so similar to Lena that Kara had to remind herself they were not genetically related.

 _‘Don’t be absurd. Those traditions are for children.’_ Lillian rolled her eyes and continued to sip at her drink as if nothing had just occurred.

Eliza looked over at her and Kara knew this wasn’t about to end well. Eliza adored Christmas and all of the traditions that went along with it, Kara knew she would not react positively to someone mocking them and with the tension that already sat heavily between them, Kara didn’t know what to predict might happen.

 _‘What? Are you scared?’_ Eliza jibed, poking at the reputation of the woman standing next to her.

Kara had never seen that side to Eliza before and she stared bug-eyed, knowing Lillian wouldn’t take too kindly to being mocked.

Lillian scoffed. ‘ _Oh please. Scared of you and a silly holiday game? I think not.’_ She turned away from Eliza, thinking herself done with the conversation.

But Eliza’s jaw tensed and she cut her eyes, the anger bubbling just below the surface. Lillian really had a way of getting under her skin like no one ever had before.

 _‘Prove it.’_ She dared, knowing the other woman would have to admit defeat.

Lillian eyed her, sizing her up for any spots of weakness. She was not one to be tested and the defiance of the older blonde irked her more than she cared to admit. People did not simply talk to Lillian Luthor in that way and she wasn’t about to let it start happening now.

Without answer she downed the remnants of her cooling mulled wine and swiftly dipped down to capture the lips of the surprised woman next to her. It was intended to be quick, chaste, just enough to prove that she wasn’t some scared little girl that could be messed with. What she didn’t anticipate was the softness or the fullness of the lips beneath hers. Or the way the body next to her leaned in just a step closer. Or the rich, warming scent of vanilla and coffee that lingered in Eliza’s hair.

A warm hand pressed to her cheek and it was enough to shock her out of her reverie. She pulled back enough to see two bright blue eyes staring back at her with the same dumbfounded questioning that she was sure was present in her own.

The room was silent all around them and they found themselves lost in the depths of each others eyes, the rest of the world falling away for just a moment.

Kara stared horrified at the scene before her, too shocked to look away.

She jumped as Brainy clapped his hands together, a beaming smile upon his face.

 _‘Spectacular! Truly a riveting performance. Now, if you wouldn’t mind moving I do believe I would like to try that for myself with Miss Nia Nal.’_ He extended his hand down to Nia who looked up at him, still in shock from the whole event and dazedly grabbed his hand.

The break in silence was enough to startle the two older women out of their stupor and they sprung apart, busying themselves with looking anywhere but at each other.

Kara noticed the appalled look on Lena’s face, took stock of the events of the day and realised with sadness that today would really not be the perfect time to ask Lena to marry her. Too much had happened that had marred the atmosphere and the memories that today would hold.

She sighed wistfully, the weight of the ring box still pressing against her thigh.

Jonn was the first to break the awkward feeling that had settled over the room, suggesting that everyone cosy down with a movie and the desserts that he had picked up on his way over.

Kara mouthed a thank you over to him and he smiled in understanding, nodding his head gently before disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve the sweet treats.

The movie worked like a charm. The perfect blend of humour and holiday cheer to have all of them firmly back into the Christmas spirit. Jonn’s desserts were graciously accepted and rapidly inhaled by the whole group. Even Lillian broke her no sugar rule to indulge in a rich chocolate pastry. Drinks continued to flow and by the end credits everyone was delightfully merry, the awkwardness from a couple hours ago swiftly forgotten.

Night had fallen, the lights on the Christmas tree twinkling in the moonlight. The fireplace still roared and kept the chill of the evening air at bay.

The celebrations were winding to a close and Kara helped to bundle their guests into their forgotten coats and fluffy scarves, ready for their venture out into the brisk winter night. Lena was busy calling cars for everyone, wanting to make sure they all made it home safely.

 _‘Lena dear, Eliza and I were just talking and it seems that her hotel is right across the street from my apartment, so we thought it would be easier for us to just share a car.’_ Lillian stated confidently, her hand waving flippantly before her as though the request was not odd in the slightest.

Lena stared at her open mouthed, all words suddenly vanishing from her mind.

Kara could see the inner turmoil, could guess the inappropriate thoughts that were probably racing through Lena’s head in that moment. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

 _‘Of course, that’s a great idea! We’ll arrange that for you now.’_ Kara spoke, injecting as much cheer into her voice as possible, sending them both a grin that was far too wide.

They stepped back from the sidewalk as they waved everyone off. Her arms wrapped around Lena as the younger woman sagged back into her, the exhaustion from the day finally taking its toll.

Kara grabbed her hand and led her back into the building, pulling her into the elevator and pressing their floor number.

Lena sighed, a small chuckle leaving her throat.

 _‘So, maybe we should wait a couple years before we do that again, hmm?’_ She smirked up at Kara.

Kara couldn’t help the bubbling laughter that left her mouth, the absurdness of the day finally sinking in.

 _‘God, yes! Let’s not do that again for many, many years.’_ She agreed firmly

 _‘So should we talk about our mothers?’_ Lena asked, the look of disgust on her face already hinting at her feelings towards the situation.

 _‘Ugh, can we please not ever talk about that ever again?’_ Kara tipped her head back, her eyes closing as she shook her head.

She could hear the melodic sound of Lena’s laughter, feel the way her body pressed into her own. And just like that, everything was right with the world again.

Lena pulled her into their apartment, shutting the door swiftly behind them. Their fingers laced together as they took in the beauty of the decorated tree still standing tall in the window.

She felt Lena tug at her arm to get her attention and she looked down towards her.

 _‘Hey, so, I have one last gift for you. Why don’t you meet me out on the balcony? I’d like to give it to you under the stars.’_ Her face was soft and Kara had never seen her eyes so filled with love.

Kara nodded, bringing their joined hands towards her mouth and placing a gentle kiss to the backs of Lena’s fingers.

It was cold out, the air bracing, chilling her down to her bones. She wrapped her coat tighter around her, silently thanking her forethought to grab it before she headed out onto the balcony.

Lena joined her a moment later, her hands twisting nervously around a long Christmas wrapped box. She hadn’t met Kara’s eye yet and she was bouncing restlessly on the balls of her feet.

Kara had only ever seen her this nervous once before; the day she had asked her to be her girlfriend. She couldn’t imagine why Lena would be so nervous to give her a Christmas gift, but she sought to capture her eyes and gave her a warm, reassuring smile to help ease any anxiety she may be having.

Lena let out a shaky breath and stepped closer towards her. She held out the box in front of her and waited for Kara’s fingers to delicately wrap around it.

Kara had always been impatient when it came to opening gifts, usually tearing into the paper faster than humanly possible to reveal whatever lay beneath. But something told her that she should savour this, that it was important for her to take her time.

So she slowly untied the ribbon, allowing it to fall to the floor and scatter in the wind. She carefully unsealed the neatly pressed wrapping paper and slid it back to reveal a black velvet box beneath. She looked up towards Lena, their eyes instantly locking as Lena gave her a small nod, telling her to go ahead and open it.

Her thumb gently lifted the lid and she stared in breathless wonder at what it contained. There, laying delicately on a pillow of black velvet, was the most intricately beautiful bracelet Kara had ever seen. The blue, red and gold of her family colours interwoven with the shiny silver metal, and as she looked closer she could make out the subtle hints of emerald green.

She caught Lena’s eye with bewilderment.

 _‘Lena, what—._ ’ Her voice broke with emotion, the question cutting off harshly in her throat.

 _‘Kara, I love you. These past 3 years have been the greatest years of my life. You have shown me what it feels like to be loved and to get to love someone in return, and that’s something I never thought that I would ever find. You’re my world, Kara. My safe place. My home. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life loving you._ ’ Kara watched the silent tears spill onto Lena’s cheeks as she spoke, felt her own eyes blur with emotion.

Lena stepped forward and reached to remove the bracelet from the box still nestled in Kara’s shaking hands. She delicately wrapped it around Kara’s wrist, holding the clasp apart as she looked up into Kara’s eyes.

 _‘Kara, will you marry me?’_ She smiled but her nerves were clear as day.

And Kara couldn’t hold back her own tears anymore, she felt them flood down her face, felt her breath hitch in her throat as she nodded her head vigorously.

 _‘Yes! God, Yes Lena, of course I’ll marry you.’_ Her voice was shaky and distorted but she knew Lena had heard her.

She felt the clasp of the bracelet tighten and Lena reached forward to grab her cheeks and pull her into a deep kiss.

They broke apart, both a little breathless and overwhelmed with happiness. Lena’s hands still firmly glued to her face, she wrapped her own arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her in as close as possible.

 _‘You know I was going to propose too? I have the ring in my pocket and everything.’_ Kara laughed, her voice still wet with tears.

She watched the beaming smile take over Lena’s face. _‘Yeah? Well then I guess it’s a Merry Christmas for both of us.’_

Kara pulled her in, kissing her through the grin that would not leave her face.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @xpaperflowersxx or Tumblr @xxpaper-flowersxx


End file.
